Unrequited or Not?
by RebelStar99
Summary: Rin is in the age to get married, but she only has eyes for Sesshomaru. Does he love her back? Don't like SessRin? Don't read. Flaming not preferred. First Inuyasha fic. Two-shot. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi People! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! But it's not really about Inuyasha. This fic is SessRin. I hope you like it! ~Raven**

Seventeen-year old Rin looked at the daisy chain she was weaving and sighed. She was just about to get engaged to one of the many young men in her village. None of them which she had feelings for. Soon, she would have to choose one of them and move away. She sighed again, and thought of her beloved white-haired demon caretaker. Oblivious like any other young guy (or young looking guy, in Sesshomaru's case ), Sesshomaru did not know that his adopted ward had feelings for him. Although he was like a father to her, he probably only thought of her as his daughter. Nothing more. Rin sighed wistfully again.

She picked another daisy and picked off its petals. She thought about the good times she had with Lord Sesshomaru. She went through all the memories, like when she was taken in by the demon and his servant Jaken. The times when Sesshomaru would buy her presents. The sadness in his usually emotionless face when he realized she was growing up and needed a husband. Little did Rin know that on the other side of her beloved's garden was the lord himself, thinking similiar thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked at the orange rose he had picked. It reminded him of his Rin, who would go away from him soon. He sighed mentally (never physically!) He had never dreamt of the time when his Rin would be growing up. Most of the time, he would enjoy her company as the cute and naive little girl who wasn't one bit afraid of him. How he missed those times! He walked over to where Rin was kneeling and gently tapped her shoulder. "My lord," Rin said, and straightened up. It wouldn't do for her to ruin her delicately slim figure.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started," have you chosen anyone suitable yet?", secretly hoping she'd say no. He wanted to spend all the time he could with his Rin while she was still single.

As if on cue, Rin said "No, my lord." Sesshomaru was relieved. Time seemed to stand still as the two lovers looked into each other's eyes.

Rin wiped her tears for the umpteenth time and reapplied her rice powder make-up again. She was at the village headman's house, to stand before oodles of the village's young, handsome and rich men waiting for her to select one of them for her hand in marriage. They boasted and bragged that they would have her hand in marriage, whether Rin liked it or not. Rin was not only the prettiest girl in the village, but she was also the kindest, talented, and bravest one. No wonder why so many men gathered before her.

Rin looked over the crowd of men before her, who drooled at her beauty and delicate curves. But she wouldn't look at any one in the eye. After all, they seemed to love her for her appearence. She searched the many faces and turned away. At this gesture, the ceremony was over. The suitors exited the hut, grumbling that she would have to choose one of them soon. Rin broke down again and ran to her room, only to bump into Sesshomaru. He sniffed her face and saw the tear tracks down her flawless cheeks. "Rin," he said,"you have been weeping."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, not at all", she answered, hastily wiping her tears away."Nothing of the like."

"Liar", he stated. Then he smiled. Since he realized that Rin needed a husband, his smiles became rarer. Rin grinned too, and without thinking, she kissed Sesshomaru near his mouth, then ran off to bed.

Sesshomaru put his hand on his cheek and smiled his not-so-rare-anymore smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "Unrequited or Not?". Apparently, some of you liked it a lot so I decided to upload faster than I would've before. Hope you like it. ~Raven**

Rin woke up from the frightening nightmare. That nightmare hadn't occured, since she joined Sesshomaru nine years earlier. Why did it have to appear now? Was it trying to tell her something? It was about her family being killed by a band of robbers right in front of her. She gasped at the horrid memory and tried to catch her breath. Seeing no one around, she let her tears flow.

Apparently, Rin was wrong, because Sesshomaru rushed out of the hammock he was resting in, and barged into the room to comfort Rin. He kissed her tears away and held her late in the night. Rin was touched and grateful for the extra attention, but she was also puzzled. Why was _Sesshomaru_, her secret love, doing this to her? Was it possibble that he loved her too? No, Rin shook her head, _It can't be._ She knew (or at least thought) that Sesshomaru only thought of her as a child. She sighed. Would she ever be understood?

Sesshomaru had noticed her shaking her head, and questioned her what was wrong. Rin lied through her teeth,"Nothing, Sesshomaru-sama, just thinking about the time when I'll have to leave you... a-and Jaken."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said,"Don't". And that's when Rin knew to not speak about the topic anymore. She finally fell asleep in the loving arms of her Sesshomaru. (line break)

~:~:~:~:~:

_Not again, _Rin thought, as she looked at the new yellow kimono Sesshomaru had brought for her. It was lovely; indeed, the women of the village would kill to own such a fine piece, but although Rin apprciated the effort, she did not want it. The silky, floral fabric came from the exotic land of China, Sesshomaru had told her, and he wanted her to look her finest as she presented herself to the throng of adoring men. But the long-patient men were unwilling to wait any longer. They huffed, and sighed, and some even dared to yawn. Rin was determined; even though she would have to leave him, she would tell Sesshomaru her true feelings. Then, the next day, she would finally pick her husband. She made a sign to the headman and Sesshomaru to end the ceremony early. The men groaned and grunted, but she would have none of that. She would tell them the reason later.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said sagely,"Why is it since the past few months, you have been unwilling to pick a husband? You are not a child any longer; you must marry and leave me, your old caretaker, on my own."

"No, I would never do that! I cannot move on from this!" Rin said defiantly. Sesshomaru was surprised of her outburst.

"Look, my lord," Rin stated, turning back into her usual modest self," I will discuss the matter before sunset. It is a very important matter." Saying this, she turned away, rehearsing the words she would tell him.

Although Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were brothers (or half-brothers), they both were opposites of each other. Sesshomaru was calm, relaxed, and confident. Inuyasha was rash, hasty, impatient, and was somewhat a nervous wreck (although he usually used a tough act to hide this). But both had one similar in one way(besides them having the same father and them being demons), they were clueless as the other.(line break)

~:~:~:~:~:

Sesshomaru waited on the deck, staring up at the setting sun. The vibrant colors reminded him of Rin's colorful robes, and how she looked graceful and beautiful in them. Oops, Sesshomaru had made a mistake, and he wasn't one to make them. He had thought about Rin when he swore to himself he wouldn't. For the first time in his life, tears fell from his cheeks. Oh how he wished time didn't fly! Time was nothing to him before Rin came, but when she did, it seemed to matter. He was after all, 708 years old (**A/N: I made that up; I have no clue how old he really is. Please just stay along with the story**). It had been nine years with Rin. Speaking of Rin, he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes as Rin entered the deck.

"My dearest Lord Sesshomaru," she began," I have loved you since you saved my life from the horrible wolves that had killed me. I loved you when you took me, a mere orphan, with you on your journeys. You protected me, comforted me. I have never felt any happiness since my family was killed, but you changed that. I also loved you when everyone thought you were cold-hearted, but you showed me that you had one, indeed. These feeling grew from being daughterly, to something... _more._ If you do not accept my love, then that is alright; I will obey your wishes and choose a husband from the village at sundown tomorrow." It nearly killed her, saying those words, but at last she had stated her true feelings. She had no hope of Sesshomaru returning her feelings. She turned to go...

But was turned back by no other than Sesshomaru, who had a joyful smile on his face. Before she could realize what was happening, a pair of lips met her own and they were pushed firmly against hers.

"My beloved Rin," Sesshomaru whispered,"I feel exactly the same.

And was met by those delicious lips again. (line break)

~:~:~:~:~:

**And... DONE! I'm proud of this chapter. If I get enough reviews, I'll make a bonus chapter with the WEDDING SCENE! I'M SERIOUS!**


End file.
